1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel has a structure in which liquid crystal is sandwiched between a pair of substrates. One of the pair of substrates is a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and the other thereof is a color filter substrate. On the TFT substrate, a large number of pixel electrodes are formed, whereas, a large number of colored layers are formed on the color filter substrate. It is necessary to arrange the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate so that the pixel electrodes and the colored layers are aligned with each other. Conventionally, the liquid crystal display panel has been provided with scale marks for measuring a misalignment amount (dimension) between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-104560 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102134).
Because of the formation of the scale marks, light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel has become a problem. As a countermeasure against the light leakage, there can be conceived a method of blocking off an opening through which light leaks by utilizing a metal film to be used when forming the TFT substrate. However, in this case, the metal film and the scale marks overlap one on top of another, which makes it difficult to read the scale marks. Besides, the pair of substrates are adhered to each other by a sealing member, and the liquid crystal is sealed in a space surrounded by the sealing member. Even when the sealing member overlaps the scale marks, it becomes difficult to read the scale marks. The sealing member is more liable to overlap the scale marks as the size of the region for the scale marks increases.